Element Clash
by GarnettFox
Summary: When Garamdon trying to find a way to beat the ninja summons a team of Elemental Power Rangers to fight for him, how knows what will happen! Power Ranger Team is my own and there will be mentions of Slash, don't like then don't bloody well read it!
1. Chapter 1

Skales scoffed at Lord Garmadon as he prepared to try and use the Mega Weapon once more.

"Why bother when it'ssss obviousssss you'll only fail again?" he asked mockingly, Garmadon glared at him.

"This time it can not fail! I'll use it to bring forth great warriors who can match the Ninja's elemental powers and defeat them once and for all!" with that he held the weapon up, sunlight gleaming off it's golden surface as a glowing nimbus of energy gathered around it. Light seemed to erupt out of it and circle a area in front of Garmadon and the Serpentine, they watched entranced unaware that this light wasn't just forming warriors for them, but instead reaching across the multiverse to find sutible warriors. And find them it did.

The first to appear was clad in pure black, his shoes, clawed gloves and belt a dark grey and helmet black on black forming a roaring lions head. Before the confused person could even question why he was there a second was dropped next to him the other looking bewildered as to where they where and why they where on the ground.

The second was dark green with a lighter green tornado like design on his chest white gloves and shoes and a neon green helmet looking like a birds head.

"Ahh Earth what's going on?" Green asked the other who was apparently 'Earth' who shrugged.

"I have no clue." If he was going to say anything else he was interrupted by a girl this time appearing in a light blue suite complete with a little skirt, unlike the others her leggings where grey and she had a dark blue wave on her chest, her helmet was shaped in what could most be likened to a horse.

"The bloody hell are we?!" She asked looking around and freezing when she saw the Serpentine.

"Ahhh Wind….how's that phobia of reptiles?" 'Wind' looked at her confused.

"You know how it is Water, I see a reptile I panic…..Why?" he started to turn before 'Water' turned him so he couldn't see the Serpentine.

"Trust me don't look." 'Earth' glanced over and yelped.

"Listen to her Wind trust me!" 'Wind' grumbled but didn't turn around and a forth suddenly appeared, shorter then the others and in a orange suit with brown markings not unlike a snakes and a serpent head helmet. He shook his head a little dazed and stared at the Serpentine.

"…Ice is gonna have a field day." He said dryly, 'Wind' glanced at him.

"Do I want to know why?"

"No!" the others chorused as a fith figure appeared clad in all white with blue highlights and silver snow flakes on her chest, her helmet was sculpted akin to a dragons head. She shook her head and look at the Serpentine, she stared for a moment before squeeling.

"SNAKE PEOPLE!" she ran forward and for some reason hugged Acidicus who looked to the other generals for help, 'Wind' stiffened.

"Pleeeeease tell me Ice was joking when she said 'Snake people'?" he whined not daring to look at her.

"….Do you really want to know?" the brown one said dryly as a final person appeared. wearing the same as the other males, only red with golden flames, his helm in a bird like shake again, but the beak had teeth like projections as well. Red looked around and stopped when he saw 'Ice' still hugging Acidicus.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked 'Ice' chuckled and let go of him and walked over to him and hugged him Red hugging her back, after a moment he let go and looked at the Serpentine.

"Ok who are you and why are we here?" the others snapped to attention looking at Lord Garmadon ('Wind' suddered and stood behind 'Earth' trying not to look at the snakes)

"I am Lord Garmadon-"

"…Please tell me it's like Lord Voldemort, and you made it up." Ice said dryly, Garmadon glared a little at her, though she was unfazed.

"And I have summoned you here to defeat my brother and his blasted Ninja!" the people shared looked not sure what to make of him.

"you know who I am, now who are you?" Garmadon questioned back, Red shrugged and stepped forward.

"We are the Power Rangers, I'm the leader the Fire Griffin Ranger or just Fire for short, these are my deputy Ice Dragon or just Ice, and Wind, Earth, Stone and last but not lease Water." Each ranger nodded when their element was said. "You still haven't answered why we are here though." Fire noted.

"I have, to defeat my brother and his Ninja." Garmadon corrected, Fire shook his head.

"But you haven't said WHY you want to defeat your brother." Garmadon frowned thinking, juding by their appearce they where warriors for good and wouldn't fight for him, unless…..

"He has taken my son, and brainwashed him into thinking his ideals I just want him back but my Serpentine warriors are no match for them." Fire clenched his fist and the Rangers looked to each other mutely debating what to do, then they all nodded and look to their leader.

"We'll get your son back, don't worry. What's his name?" Garmadon smiled, he had them fooled.

"Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon, he's only ten." Ice hissed angrily hearing that.

"We sware, we'll do all we can to get him back." She said with conviction.

"Thank you." They nodded and Garmadon smirked soon the Ninja will be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_...Really when I thought this chapter up it seemed longer, opps? anyway this is a more filler chapter with *le gasp!* two of the rangers real names being mentioned before they are fully introduced!...Oh come on give me a brake, I really haven't been in much of a writing mood and most of this was from memory after the first version got accidentally deleted! I promise the next chapter will be longer and better I mean it has a fight scene in it!?_

_And before people ask, yes there are pairings in this three of them and they are already desided and I don't give a toss if you don't like it! two of them are my cannon ranger pairings as I am (re) writing a story with them and a pairing made up just for this story. if there are any suggestions people want to make, like monsters for the rangers and Ninja to team up and fight your welcome to make them._

_and also if I can I will run a little contest if enough people like the story to have a set for zords purely for this story thrown in for the rangers. it's a big IF though but this gets enough intresst, well I already have a idea for a new Fire Zord so who knows._

0o0

Ice sighed as Garmadon dropped them off in Ninjago City he didn't even look back before leaving the six in a allyway, looking around to see no one was watching they de-morphed. She hugged Fire who wrapped his arms around her.

"That poor boy, brainwashed by his own uncle." Fire kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry Kara we'll help him, and reunite him with his father." He said using his girlfriends real name, Kara perked up a little and kissed him.

"I know Tyrone it's just so sad." A cough from Stone interrupted them.

"If you don't mind, we do have to track down the Ninja first." The short Asian boy said not impressed by the love birds antics, Kara glared at him but let go of the blushing Tyrone.

"Shouldn't be to hard Garmadon told us their names and pictures so we know what they look like." Earth said holding one of said photos.

"Ahh guys?" The African descended boy who stood where Wind was said looking out across the street.

"but they took Garmadons vehicle so they could be anywhere." Water argued ignoring Wind.

"Guys….?" Wind tried again for Kara to cut over him.

"he said they where unlikely to stray from the city and his cute little snakes saw them around here."

"GUYS!" the others looked at him surprised and he pointed over the road they looked seeing the black Ninja known as Cole carrying bags of groceries.

"Huh, evil Ninja's need to do the shopping." Kara said dryly, "Stalking time!"

Cole never noticed the group of teens following him, well, he noticed but assumed they where just fans or other wise just heading the same way and so didn't say or do anything to them. Instead he just kept walking ignoring them but making a note to ask Nya about moving the bounty didn't need them camping out side. Tyrone grinned.

"I'll sneak on and get Lloyd." With that his eyes glowed bright blue and he vanished from sight stealthly sneaking on the boat and looking around for Lloyd. He finally found him in the training room lifting weights that seemed to heavy for him while a ninja in blue watched. Tyrone sneered in disgust at them forcing a child to train like this remembering a trick he'd crafted for if he ever needed to get away in a hurry he created a flash of flame around the blue ninja's face drawing the air away from him. Not long enough to kill but to make him pass out.

Lloyd looked panicked as Jay passed out.

"Jay!" He rushed to his side only to be stopped by a invisible force picking him up.

"Don't worry I got you." But that only made Lloyd panic trying to struggle free, Tyrone cursed trying to keep a hold of him and get out with out the other ninja seeing.

"LLOYD!" Tyrone cursed running out with him and returning to the visible spectrum in front of the other rangers.

"Look we don't want to hurt anyone!" he bit back a curse seeing the recovered blue Ninja and the others with weapons.

"But you lot apparently don't agree, Nuva Nova!" The ninja had to shield their eye's from the bright glow and where confused to see them now wearing their uniforms.

"Power Ranger Nuva!"


	3. Chapter 3

_*phew* happy? this chapter is a lot longer and has a lot going on so be happy! and please review *puppy eyes* pllleeeeease?_

_and I think I will introduce new Zords for this story, so if you can come up with a mythological animal to do with the elements of Earth, Stone, Water and Wind (already have a Fire and a idea for Ice) you will get mentioned as a thank you!_

Cole had to glare at the brightly coloured 'Rangers' who where threatening them, he didn't know why they where doing this but they weren't going to go down with out a fight. The problem was with their larger numbers the rangers where ganging up on them, the only Ninja fighting one on one was Jay who had taken to the air with the help of his potential followed by the one in bright green. He on the other hand was being attacked by the one in blue and black. The last three brown, red and White where circling Kai and Zane red and white easily deflecting the two Ninja's attacks. The main problem was using Spinjizu with these Rangers attacking him as they also had elemental powers, Cole quickly learned not to try using it as the one in black had somehow forced his own control over the tornado of earth and used it to try and lock Cole in place.

The other Rangers tried it but only other one who had success was white as none of them had control of lightning and fire wasn't solid enough to hold Kai. But his attention was taken up by the girl in white who was matching every sword strike he made with the pair of gleaming blades she carried. She seemed to be almost taunting him, spinning and twisting out of the way of his attacks with the grace of a figure skater and then viciously turning on him, her twin swords making it hard for Kai to block and parry every blow.

Pair's of weapons seemed to be a theme with these rangers as they all had twin blades though all different. Red batted away Zane shirikin with his two short swords flames dancing around him preventing anyone from getting close to him, Green was trying at slash at Jay with his pair of Katana but thankfully was failing at it as he apparently needed to use the swords as stabilizers so he could fly. Brown was getting a little to close then what was comfortable with his razor sharp claws and Blue was pissing him off by blocking every attack he tried with his Scythe with her hooks, not to mention having to avoid getting hit with Blacks jagged chain saw like weapons.

But the fact was both sides where more or less seemingly evenly matched, the ninja's not backing down nor the Rangers backing off. It seemed that the battle would boil down to which side had the most endurance and stamina. Untill Zane managed to use his Spinjizu while Kai distracted White and froze Red. At that the air temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"Oh crap he's done it now." Blue said sounding a little intimidated as white seemed to stare at red in disbelief before roaring a almost primal scream of rage and turning on Zane.

"YOU did NOT just use MY element on MY BOYFRIEND!" At that a virtual blizzard seemed to blow up from her fuelled from her anger and she charged at Zane who seemed to frozen between meeting her head on or leapt towards him swords raised high to strike down on him-

"STTOOOOOOOOOOP!" Startled she moved mid air and ended up landing on her feet skidding a few feet behind him. They all looked to Lloyd who his self looked enraged and confused. "Just what the heck is going on!?"

"We're here to save you." At that the ninja stared at the black ranger who looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Ya Garamadon told us all about how you brainwash his own son!" brown snapped backing up his friend. This very much confused the Ninja and Lloyd.

"I'm not brain washed!" He insisted, Brown just shook his head.

"Don't worry we'll undo any damage and get you back to your dad."

"You mean my brother doesn't intend to his self?" They all looked around taken by surprise by the appearance of Sensei Wu.

"You're the one-!"

"Ice! We don't know but we can do it our selves." Blue said looking weary, Wu nodded.

"Then by all means do what you wish to Lloyd with his permission." The rangers looked confused and weary, Ice going to the block that held red and placing her hand on it the ice bowing to her command and retrating letting him go. Mean while the brown one knelt infront of Lloyd.

"This'll feel odd but don't worry." Lloyd looked over at his Uncle who nodded and gulped.

"Right…" the molded eyes of his snake helmet glowed and Lloyd felt a odd wightlessness in his mind.

_"Your free now, the brainwashing you uncle did to you is gone."_

"But he never did anything…" the strange alien presence seemed to get confused and gently search threw his mind before stopping.

_"….Your right, and I feel like a idiot."_ With that he retrated from Lloyds mind and sheepishly looked to the others.

"Ya guys? We've been completely and utterly played."

"WHAT!?" Green asked a tone of disbelief in his voice, Red sighed face palming.

"Oh Mata Nui, Listen we're sor-" Sensei Wu held up a hand and Tyrone fell silent, the aged man commanded the same respect they gave their mentor.

"You acted in what you thought were the best interests of Lloyd, you meant no harm there is no need to apologize for that."

"Doesn't stop us from feeling guilty."Black said wincing and looking away from the darkening black eye on Cole.

"So ahh…Water under the bridge?" Blue asked ignoring Green's sniggering at the unintentional joke.

"Ahh why not?" Jay shrugged several of the Rangers sighed in relief and Ice reached for Cole.

"Come here you." Startled he moved away from her.

"Whow whow! You have a boyfriend!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Yes and You have a black eye." She put a cool hand on the bruise the swelling starting to subside and a numbness come over it as she did "And Ice is one of the healing trinity of Ice, Water and Wind." She pulled her hand away and smirked "All gone." Sure enough all traces of the bruise was gone.

"Healing…Trinity?" Brown shrugged.

"Well strictly speaking all elements have a healing aspect, it's just it's a lot stronger in those three which leads to them being called the healing trinity, it just means their better at it." He explaned.

"Anyway we know who you are, time for proper introductions on our behalf." Red said he and the other rangers glowing and de-morphing. "Names Tyrone, Fire Griffin Rangers and leader of the Power Rangers Nuva." He said holding out a hand to shake, he was a lightly tanned teen with blonde hair in a almost Mohawk style bright blue eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie with flames and jeans, his voice held the slightest hint of a accent though it was to faint to place it. Cole shook his hand and Ice came next.

"Names Kara, Dragon Ranger of Ice." She grinned, she was paler then her boyfriend with dark green eyes and long red hair, she had a greyish white top with a dragon on it and baggy jeans on.

"I'm Luis- so wish my parents called me Luke – Walker Thunderbird of Wind" Luis was a African-American boy with a face made for smiling, chocolate eyes and short dark hair his had on a neon green button up shirt and cameo coloured pants.

"And I'm his boyfriend Owen the Earth Manticore." The tallest and strongest of them said, like Kara Owen was pale but well muscled and had long shaggy black hair and a simple black t-shirt and jeans on.

"Porter Stone Basilisk." The last boy said simply, he was of Asian decent that was plane to see and also the shortest of the rangers, his hair was also short and he had on a plane orgengy brown shirt and khaki trousers.

"Which leaves me Grace the water Hippocampi." The final girl smiled, she had a slight tan and long brown hair held up in a pony tail, her bright eyes where blue and she wore a almost flowing navy top and white and blue skirt.

"That's nice and all but Why the heck are you here?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this is shorter then before, I write what the muses want me to and I couldn't get anymore out of the character's then what we have sorry, they have personality's of their own and this was all they wanted to do for this chapter, blame them!_

"Well you know we're Power Rangers, You know? Protectors of the right, Defenders sworn to fight!" the Ninja stared blankly at Luis.

"…I take it you never watched Dino Thunder then." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "How bout Wild Force…..Jungle Fury…..Time Force?" each suggestion just got more and more blank looks.

"Power Rangers doesn't exist in this universe." Kara sighed, she'd snuck over to the computer and typed in Power Rangers getting no results. "OK basically Power Rangers are Teenagers given incredible power to protect the planet from evil." She said simply fiddling with the computer.

"Can you not do that? Nya asked.

"I ain't gonna brake it." Kara tutted but stopped messing with it.

"And why teenagers?" Luis shrugged

"Just cos I guess." Kara rolled her eyes.

"the going theory is that teen bodys are both young enough to be able to use the Power, but old enough that they can't be hurt by it. Why do you think the Spirits waited till we where teens to give us our powers and bring us together." Luis mock glared at her.

"Fangirl."

"…One, I can sing every ranger theme song, two, I have seen near enough every episode and Three I actually take that as a compliment thanks." She grinned cheekily.

"That's all well and good, but ahh when are you going back?" Kai asked, the Rangers paused and looked at each other.

"….We can't, Garmadon brought us here and we have no way but his megaweapon to get back." Tyrone sighed mussing his blonde hair.

"I suggest that we all make the most of this, the Rangers are clearly very skilled with their elemental powers and we…well with out the Golden Weapons we are severely weakened." Zane pointed out.

"You need Weapons to use your powers? Geeze I'm the only one that needs to do that and that's only when I want to fly!" Luis sniggered yelping at the glares he got from the Ninja

0o0o

While the Rangers and Ninja berried the hatchet and explained each others world to the other another portal to the Rangers Universe opened. Unlike Garmadons crafted from the light of the MegaWeapon this was a portal of pure shadows and darkness that would have sent shivers down the spine of any living thing if they where unfortunate enough to see it.

From it a armoured figure strode out, his uniform was akin to the Rangers but was made as more of a mockery of their form. It was a stark black that seemed to pull in and consume the light around it, over the spandex was twisted black armour like tendrils of corruption wrapped around them. The Helm the dark warrior wore was almost a demonic skull shape with large fangs and curling horns.

They looked around them unimpressed a long hooked Scythe held over his shoulder. The Shadow Reaper Range chuckled.

"The Rangers make this almost to easy, in this universe no one will miss them when I rend them limb from limb right my pets?" the ground shook as a mangy looking dog with three rabid looking heads howled it's agreement it was easily the size of a building and seemed to be both organic and robotic. Next to I a giant spider clicked it's jaws hungrily and a demonic looking bat screeched. "Soon I'll show them why you should fear the Reaper."


	5. Chapter 5

_*gasp* what is this?! a plot forming!? yep today we get more plot tomorrow we should get a fight! X3_

Kai grinned with pride at the fire ball he just made, one of his biggest yet. his grin became a scowl hearing hysterical laughter and at this point didn't need to turn around to see to know who it was.

Kara and Luis leaning on each other laughing and Porter holding his sides chackling. "Ohhh Look at him! he actually thought that was impressive!" Kara sniggered. they quickly learned the two Ice Spirits had nothing in common besides their elements. Zane was book smark, Kara was street smart and cunning.

Kara was one of the most sarcastic and mocking people you could hope NOT to meet, Zane never got a joke unless his humour switch was on. Currently he was looking at Kara like he wasn't sure if he should punch her for mocking him and his brothers or just ignore her. Kai shook his head.

"I'm out of here!" he yelled storming out like Cole and Jay before him Zane going after him.

"Well that went well." Grace face palmed.

"Hey remember it's step one of the training thing, tease them into going out and improving their powers. Worked for us." Kara said grinning. Owen shook his head.

"it could work, if you remembered to keep a lid on it Kara. Your slipping back into bad habits and taking it to far." Kara jerked back looking like the Earth Spirit had slapped her in the face.

"I'm Tryin-"

"Well for Mata-Nui's sake, Try harder!" Grace snapped glaring at her fellow female Ranger. Kara winced looking down clearly ashamed. Tyrone sighed.

"Unfortinitly that isn't our only problem, the Zords didn't come threw with us, if Garamdon sets a giant monster on us we'll be helpless." Luis rolled his eyes.

"That's as likely as that Psycho Shadow Ranger showing up." Kara whacked him on the head.

"Murphys laws Luis!" she hissed at him, Luis rubbed his head.

"Really how likely is it he followed us? And even so how could he get here? We have the only Kanohi Olmac and it's safe in the temple."

"Ya where we can't get it and leave." Porter muttered bitterly the others growing somber.

"I hope Alisha's ok…" Luis sighed thinking of his little sister, Kara chuckled.

"probably panicking less than my brothers." She said trying to lighten the mood. "And don't worry their probably helping your dad out." She said to Tyrone who put a arm around her.

"Thanks Kara, but for now let's not thing about home it'll just get us depressed and unable to help the ninja train and fight. Speaking of whom it might be best that Kara appolagize you where rather harsh." Kara nodded.

"Not the first time I've ate humble pie, though unlike others I haven't had it shoved in my face." She jibed Grace going to find the ninja. Grace threw her hands up in exasperation,

"We get it I used to be the biggest bitch in school and I'm sorry!" she pouted as the others sniggered at her.

0o0o

Garmadon paced angrily to the amusment of Scales and the other generals, Garmadon had practicly been disgraced when they found out the Rangers had joined forces with the Ninja.

"Pacing never killed a brightly coloured idiot with a hero complex." The Shadow Reaper said idly emerging from the shadows. The snakes hissed and Garmadon pointed the weapon at him.

"Who are you?!" Reaper chuckled.

"A friend in evil my lord, my…friend and I noticed that our foes had joined yours in causing you plight and well we couldn't stand idly by could we my dear Roodika?" A armoured woman with noticeable cerves chuckled emerging from the shadows as well.

"No my Reaper, our master couldn't stand it so we offer our services to you, as long as you promise the Rangers lives will be snuffed out as well." Garmadon grinned darkly.

"it is a done deal."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahhh...did I say you where getting a fight scene today?...Ok I told a little white lie I wrote this and a fight seemed to much on top of all this plot but I promise the next chapter will have a fight!_

"What exactly are you doing to our warriorsssss?" Fantom asked Roodika as she wrote down symbols on the ground around four nervous serpentine-one from each tribe- and a Anacondrai scull.

"We have tried for close to a year now to destroy the Rangers, though we have failed here they are weakened, they have no Zords to call to help them fight nor their mentor Takanuva or the annoying Human who calls the Zords and helps the Fire Ranger lead them." She grinned the symbols glowing a sick green before staring on another ring a large spider-beetle like creature dribbling its toxic venom around the snakes "But we need to wear them and the Ninja down, we can't risk the Rangers becoming aware of myself and Reaper before we are ready to kill them so Garmadon shall with my help create a monster to fight them while I create your ultimate champion." Fangtom hummed,

"And you couldn't use more of our remains then just an Anacondrai scull." Roodika scoffed

"Oh please do you know how much tweeking I have to do because of it? The ritual wouldn't work at all if I used anymore dead material it needs living tissue." The Serpentine looked less than happy about this looking at the woman like creature and wondering if it would be worth running from the woman when the insect snapped it's massive jaws at them.

"…Jussssst what isssss your pet?" Fantom asked as it hissed at his warriors.

"A Visorak, you'd like them they have mutagenic venom transforms humans into animal hybreeds and it is typically very painful as the Rangers had confirm." She grinned petting its armoured back, the creature cooed rubbing against her leg. "Normally I would send out some Rahkshi with the monster but as we're trying to keep the Rangers ignorant we can't."

"Rahkssssssshi?" Roodika chuckled.

"My master the Makuta's dark sons, you'll meet them soon enough." Roodika promised "Till then you can tell Garmadon to go ahead and create his first monster it'll take a while to finish this." Fangtom nodded heading to the door.

"…May I return and watch?" Roodika chuckled.

"You are most welcome, for a price a sample of your venom."

"A fair price my dear." Fangtom hissed leaving her and the warriors to their fate.

0o0o

"You know apart from training the Ninja we could consider this a vacation!" Luis said hanging upside down from the mast; Owen hummed turning the page in his book.

"I agree, it would be relaxing to have a brake not having to fear monster attack." He sighed leaning back. He looked up as Kara rushed over and grabbed his arm.

"Media room now!" she hissed dragging him up, He and Luis looked at each other confused and followed her seeing the others in their confused with the Ninja.

"Kara what is going on?" Kara flipped on the telly.

"Watch." Music started playing with singing in the back ground and a voice over started.

"Six Teens, six spirits, One destiny." With that a Power Rangers logo flashed across the screen baring their team name. There jaw's dropped as they watched themselves fighting monsters as Rangers and in their normal forms. It cut back to black and their logo.

"Coming soon."

"…we have our own show." Kara said looking like she was trying not to laugh "We have our own flipping SHOW!"

"But you said Power Rangers didn't exist in our world." Nya said confused by what they had just seen.

"Originally Power Rangers didn't actually exist in our world apart from in TV shows." Porter explained looking a little stunned by what he saw.

"….I'm played by Allison Scagliotti…..I LOVE HER!" Kara whooped. Luis snorted.

"She's a little old to play a teen?" Kara snorted.

"Who cares I'm in Warehouse 13!" she laughed

0o0o

Garmadon frowned watching the shark the Serpentine had caught for him struggle in the net, Roodika had suggested he start with something still living to make it easier on him to create the monster. He pointed the weapon at it and focused the gold energy building in it. The sharks trashing gained new desperation as it let out gasps of pain the energy painfully twisting and mutating it from the inside out. It lay still giving up on escape dully allowing this to happen to it.

Garmadon fell to his knees weakened as his beast tore it's self-free of the net, the shark was now bipedal with great claws on its new arms and metal armour fused into its body the jaw almost solid steel.

"How can TerrorBite serve you master?" it growled hungry to please him, Garmadon grinned.

"Go, Go and kill those blasted Ninja and Rangers!


	7. Chapter 7

Owen yelped and stared at the flashing screen wondering just what was going on with the computer, he'd come into the bridge of the ship to relax and read. Nervous he flipped a switch sighing when it did what he wanted flicking on the tanoy system.

"Ahh Nya? Jay can one of you come up here the Computers beeping at me and other than hitting it I have no clue what to do." He flicked it back off aware of distant yelling demanding that he not touch the computer which he didn't intend to anyway.

He let Nya and Jay do their thing peeking up when heard the word attack.

"By what?" Nya frowned unable to bring a actual image of what it was that was attacking Ninjago city up.

"By the scans…it sort of looks like a Serpentine." Owen raised a eyebrow and put his book down.

"I'll get the other Ran-"

"Ahh No, this is a Serpentine, you have no experience fighting them and we need someone to stay behind and look after Lloyd." Owen snorted.

"You need six teenagers to look after one ten year old?" he asked disbelieving but left before Jay could try and answer him.

"Really Jay? They only want to help."

"Oh come on if it was one of their monsters they'd do the same." Jay said dismissively Nya sighed looking at the scan.

"Fine fine point taken, just be careful ok?" she asked kissing his cheek. Jay grinned dopily.

"Of course I will!" he said dashing off to get the others Nya chuckled shaking her head in a good natured way after him.

0o0o0

TerrorBite laughed as people ran from him in fear, he grinned (though it was hard to tell with his jaw) and using a sword shaped like a shark fin slashed threw a car the vehicle bisected by the attack. From the shadows Reaper watched him.

"Not bad…for a first monster, doesn't seem that intelligent but should be able to hold it's own for a little while…." He mused as police showed up and tried to shoot TerrorBite. The bullets bounced off his metallic hide and left them dealing with a very angry shark monster. He roared and charged scattering the cop's and ripping apart a police cruiser.

"That's no serpentine!" Jay gulped, Kai tisked.

"What ever it is it's going down!" TerrorBite stopped in his rampage hearing the Ninja.

"The names TerrorBite! And I'm hungry for some Ninja chum!" he rushed towards the Ninja forcing them to dodge out the way, Zane throwing his Shirikin at the shark. One simply bounced off TerrorBite's hide returning to it's master, the other simply shattered. The monster laughed "No weapon you ninja have can pierce my steely scales!" Cole growled holding his Scythe in a tight grip.

"We'll see about that!" he slammed the scythe into TerrorBite intending to injure him. Only for the attack to stop dead when it meet his skin. The shark growled annoyed and seemed to smirk grabbing the handle and biting threw it. Cole's jaw dropped.

"Did he really just do that?!" Jay gulped suddenly wishing they hadn't blew off the Rangers. TerrorBite roared with laughter at their faces and panted a little shaking his head.

"Ahhhh You Ninja are lucky I'm drying out I'll see you lot later!" they couldn't say they where complaining but Kai growled chasing after him to the others protests, only to return a moment later.

"Just vanished…" Cole sighed,

"This is not normal even for Garmadon."

"From what the Rangers said this is akin to the monsters they had to face….perhaps we should swallow our pride and ask for their help?" Zane suggested softly seeing the looks on the others faces, even after they had apologized things where still rocky.

"Fine…" Jay sighed


End file.
